


Tarts

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate reality au, F/M, and totally falls for her, lotacxa, s8 alt reality au, where smoltor grows up to meet Acxa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: The sweet taste of juniperberries are exceptionally exquisite when baked into a tart. Prince Lotor wasn't much for such things, but perhaps his new bodyguard was.





	Tarts

“You know you can sit down.” Lotor lightly suggested.

Acxa didn’t reply. Instead she continued to stand diligently at the side of the table not even seeming to register his words.

Sighing and resting his chin on his hands, Lotor stared at the plate of tarts in front of him.

He’d never been much for sweets, but Acxa was. She tried to hide it but he knew. Normally, Lotor would only have a light plain snack with his afternoon coffee and never anything this sweet.

Lotor had hoped the treats would tempt Acxa into speaking with him, but unfortunately it seemed he’d underestimated her willpower.

_ She’s angrier than I thought _ , he was forced to admit.

After all, he HAD requested her as a bodyguard without consulting her. Being called to the imperial palace by no less than the prince himself wasn’t exactly something she could explain away to her superiors.

“Would you like one?” He asked offering her the plate. “They are juniberry tarts. Quite the delicacy here on Daibazaal. These ones were picked fresh from the palace’s garden.”

Acxa turned away.

Lotor sighed, “I wish you would speak.”

She turned and gave the prince a pointed glare.

“I apologize your highness, but as your newly appointed bodyguard I must remain on duty at all times.”

“Acxa, I-”

“Lieutenant.” 

“ _ Lieutenant _ Acxa. I know that you’re frustrated with me, and it is not unjustified. However, I wish for you to know that I only had you transferred because I have every confidence in your abilities. You and I both know I would never have compromised the security of the palace for anything else.”

Acxa gave him a dull look, before sighing and taking the seat across from him.

Lotor perked up at that and offered her the plate again. Acxa picked up a tart, looked at it dubiously, before taking a small tentative bite.

“What do you think?”

Acxa paused before swallowing and giving a resigned sigh, “It… is actually quite delicious.”

“Isn’t it?” The prince leaned forward eagerly. “I knew you would like it.”

Looking up from her plate, Acxa caught the full force of the prince’s smile and quickly looked away. 

“You should not have hired me on a whim. Regardless of what you think of my abilities.”

“Why not? You told me you were unhappy with your previous posting.”

“Yes, which I told you in confidence. I wanted to earn my position myself. As it is, everyone will think…” she stopped.

“Think what?” He asked innocently.

“Nothing.”

“Listen to me, if you truly do not wish to be my bodyguard, I can reassign you elsewhere. It is just… there are no others like myself in the palace. Father does his best, but ever since mother died he has always tried to keep his mind on his work. It… would be a great honor if you stayed. Your skills and potential were wasted and underutilized at that craggy outpost. The empire needs more soldiers like you.” He reached across the table and gently grasped the tips of one of her fingers. “So please, won’t you stay?”

Acxa looked at their hands, before pulling hers back and standing.

Lotor looked up at her sadly.

“I… will be organizing my things in my quarters if you have need to call on me, and if I am to stay in the palace, I will need to be shown around the premises. So if you could arrange for some kind of guide to-”

“I will do it.” He said quickly. “Besides, I shall need to introduce my new bodyguard to my father. I am certain they will be quite happy to meet you.”

Acxa blushed a dark scarlet before nodding and hurrying her way out.

As he watched her go, Lotor smiled to himself and took a quick bite of one of the tarts. He really wasn’t one for sweets, but he would gladly grow used to them if it meant taking his coffee with Lieutenant Acxa from now on.


End file.
